Bruno Filipovich.
'''Bruno Filipovich '''is a main character in Criminal Case Venusville where he serves as agent of Venusville Justice Fighters and one of player's partners. Prior to joining Venusville Justice Fighters,he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of four people in Laroy Bay. While being a member of VJF, he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of retired astronaut John C. Birk in Just Roman Around (Case #27 of Venusville) and VJF tech expert Ben Hathaway in Act of Disloyalty (Case #35 of Venusville). Profile Bruno is 25-year-old undercover detective from Croatia.He has short black hair and brown eyes.He wears grey shirt and beaded necklace.He has a rash on his chest. In Venusville,he wears brown leather jacket and white shirt under it. For Pug Sake Bruno was interrogated when Megan found his hair on Catherine Kelly's wounds.He said that he had haircut earlier this morning and that some little hair might fell onto her. Bruno was interrogated when team found drawing of victim with devil horns he had drawn.He said that Catherine is evil witch that doesn't care about others and that she was humilating everyone. Bruno was found innocent after team arrested David Rosenberg for a crime. Bruno wanted to visit Anya Kuzmanov along with chief because he thought he might change her a little bit,but instead she humilated him. Graveyard Business Bruno became a suspect after he showed up in a crime scene.He said that he was trying to catch Adrienna Brassiere.Diego as his friend and he was sad that he got murdered. Bruno was interrogated about his decision to hire new detective.He said that his police department needs someone else after this murder. Bruno was found innocent again after team arrested Hans Vogel for a murder. A Space Case Bruno became a suspect for third time after his blood gun was found on crime scene.He said that he was working as security for Velma Bannister while she was on earth.When team told him that Velma had died,he said that he feels sorry for her. Bruno was interrogated again after team found his threat he wrote to Velma.He said that she spread rumors about him,causing him to get really mad at her. Bruno was found innocent after team arrested Adolfo Arias for a murder. Brought to Light Bruno became a suspect after team found his skin cells on broken glass .He said that he and Kayla were good friends and that whoever killed her must be stopped. Bruno was spoken to again after team found his voice recorder.He said that he spied on The Venom whole time and he never found anything suspicious. Bruno was found innocent after team arrested Coleen Truman for a murder. Just Roman Around Act of Disloyalty Gameplay The player may choose Bruno to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Venusville where he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint partner. Case Appearences Trivia * Bruno Filipovich is actually my name and he is supposed to be parody of me.We also share same profile (blood,height...) except age :) * My new look was created by XHAMADXGAMERX * My new look is based on Adi Fishman Gallery Forpugsake4.png|Bruno, as he appeared in For Pug Sake (Case #21 of Laroy Bay) Inspectordiazcase.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Graveyard Business (Case #23 of Laroy Bay) and Brought to Light (Case #51 of Laroy Bay) Aspacecase1.png|Bruno, as he appeared in A Space Case (Case #37 of Laroy Bay). BFilipovichIVC26.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Come the Acid (Case #26 of Venusville) and Just Roman Around (Case #27 of Venusville). BFilipovichIVC35.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Act of Disloyalty (Case #35 of Venusville). BFilipovichIVC47.png|Bruno, as he appeared in Up for Auction (Case #47 of Venusville), Hole in One (Case #52 of Venusville) and Final Destination (Case #54 of Venusville). Category:Quasi-suspects (Pheadmouth)